grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Moana
The Kingdom of Moana is a Kingdom found in Dimension GF-007, that was created by the demigod Maui and the Huntress Moana. The Kingdom consists of a number of tropical islands, with the Moana royal palace being on the capital. The Kingdom of Moana population is composed of nearly ninety percent Faunus. History When the world was first formed it is said that there was only the ocean and Te Fiti was the first entity to arise. As an all-powerful goddess, Te Fiti used her life-giving heart to spread the gift of life across the world, creating multiple islands that would be inhabited by flora, fauna, and humans. As life flourished a human boy was born to human parents who did not want anything to do with him and abandoned him, throwing him into the sea and left him for dead. He was saved by the gods, who raised and granted the child they had named Maui supernatural abilities, immortality, and a giant, magical fish hook that allowed him to shape-shift. Despite his demigod status, Maui's cruel upbringing would forever scar him. He felt inadequate to humans and used his powers to benefit mankind in any way they pleased as a means to earn the love and validation that he was denied by his parents; he pulled islands from the sea to provide them with homes, extended their days by pulling back the sun, and stole fire from the bottom of the earth to provide them with warmth on cold nights, among many feats. As a result, Maui became one of the most acclaimed figures of Oceania history. It was during this time the Grimm first arose and spread across the world, attempting to destroy human life. Maui sensed the danger of the Grimm as they appeared and fought against them as they began attacking life in the sea. Maui would appear where the Grimm attacked human life; defending them and defeating the Grimm but the Grimm were endless and grew even stronger to the point Maui could no longer protect life in the ocean by himself. When all seemed lost the humans suddenly gained a new power given to them by an Emperor from a distant land who taught them how to fight the Grimm and soon enough humans on the islands began fighting back against the Grimm. Maui watched in shock as the people he had protected gained powers he thought could only be given by the gods and used them against the Grimm. With the humans now able to fight and gain powers of their Maui felt as if his centuries of good work towards mankind had been for nothing and that he was no longer needed. He retreated to an island to isolate himself from the world, feeling he would be forgotten despite his good deeds. However one day a young woman washed up on his island and he nursed her back to health, learning that she was a young Huntress with a power that was said to be able to control the ocean itself. Maui discovered he had not been forgotten by the mankind, regarded as a Hero of All for his deeds in defending them against the Grimm and that the Emperor who taught them how to fight was said to have been chosen by the gods to help the rest of the world defend against the Grimm. Maui had felt ashamed for abandoning his duty but the young woman claimed he was still a hero to them and could be one again. With renewed vigor Maui helped the young woman return to her people, aiding them as a hoard of sea Grimm attacked in larger numbers and repelled them. Maui was welcomed as a hero again by the islanders who not just gained new powers but a new understanding of the world as they mixed their Auras with the souls of animal life in the sea, becoming Faunus and aided in creating the Mobian race. It was also in that time that he had fallen in love with the Huntress who had brought him back into the world and together they created a kingdom that could defend itself from the Grimm while respecting all life. The Moana Kingdom maintains its independence from America and Britain but is a close ally and a place of trade commerce, tourism, and shelter for travelers wary of being attacked at sea. It is also said the royal family are descendants of Maui and the Huntress whom the kingdom is named after: Moana. It is disputed to this day whether Maui was truly a deity in his own right or simply some variation of Hunter that had developed in a span of time preceding the rise of Hunters across the world. Other sources dispute his heroic status entirely, attempting to cast him as a vain and self serving individual who served at humanity's leisure purely for his own benefit. This has led to brief and isolated civil disputes in the Kingdom of Moana between different groups, primarily those who worship Maui in a positive light as well as being the founder of their society while the other faction condemns him as an opportunist who took advantage of the rise of the Grimm Horde to paint himself in a divine light. Category:Locations